1. Field
The invention is in the field of portable beverage or water containers, particularly flasks or bota bags.
2. State of the Art
Portable beverage or water containers are usually shaped and sized so as to be easily carried by a person traveling on foot, such as a backpacker. Throughout the years the shapes that have become most popular are those of relatively flat flasks or bota bags, having a narrow neck portion for dispensing of the liquid contained therein. Many such containers have an inner vessel and a separate outer covering or casing, often including insulation for maintaining the desired temperature of the liquid contained within the inner vessel, be it hot or cold. The narrow neck portion serves to facilitate drinking from the container. A removeable closure cap is, of course, also provided to prevent spilling of the contents. In some cases, the closure cap has means for selecting the size of the opening, one size being suitable for pouring and a smaller size suitable for squirting.
A common problem with state-of-the-art containers is the difficulty of cleaning the inside of the container since access is obtained only through the narrow neck portion. Plastic containers and inner vessels often become contaminated, leaving an undesirable after-taste of the previous beverage used. Typical of such containers is the leather encased flask described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,270, by Hagert et al, and the generic bota bag having a permanent plastic inner vessel.